The Betrayal
by Ocean Of Gray
Summary: So this was for Writing Challenge #6 in WingClan )


Holloweye sat at the top of Sunningrocks, staring up at the clouds. She noticed it was getting late, so she hopped off of the rocks, and went back into the forest towards camp.

Holloweye looked around the camp, and she noticed a tom sitting by himself, then she turned to her friend, Dunfur. "Who's that tom over there?" She pointed her nose towards the flaming orange tom. "That's Blazestorm." He responded. "He's one of the nicest cats in ThunderClan."

Holloweye nodded, and walked over to the tom. "Hello." She mewed, sitting next to him. "Why are you alone?" She asked. Blazestorm shrugged. "I don't know." He admitted, looking at her. "Maybe we could be friends?" She asked. Blazestorm nodded, they continued talking about their likes and dislikes.

About a moon later, Holloweye and Blazestorm went hunting together. "Bet I can catch more than you could!" She challenged. "You're so on!" He mewed, and they moved separately. Holloweye caught a hare, two mice, and a squirrel. Then brought then to where they were supposed to meet.

She waited for Blazestorm, and saw him coming back with three mice, and two squirrels. "I win." He mewed triumphantly. So Holloweye laughed and pinned him down playfully. "Okay, so?" She chuckled. "Too bad we didn't make a bet on it!" She mewed, and then let him get up as she walked over to where she left her prey, and carried it back to camp with him.

A relationship between Holloweye and Blazestorm started brewing, soon becoming mates. They loved each other so much, or so she thought.

One night, at moonhigh. Holloweye noticed Blazestorm had left the den. She followed his scent out into the forest, and she hopped from tree to tree silently, and her green eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

Her best friend - Rosewing, and Blazestorm, purring loudly and laying next to each other in the short grass. _What..? How could they?_

That morning, she asked Blazestorm to go and meet her in the forest at sunhigh, and she waited in the trees until he showed up. "Holloweye!" He called. She leaped down from the tree, pinning him to the ground and hissed. "I saw you and Rosewing last night! How could you do this to me?" She stared at his eyes, watching them grow wide. "I thought you loved me!" She spat. "How could I? All you do is act like you're superior. Challenging everyone, and are embarrassed when you're bested." He growled back. "Then why did you stay with me?!"

"I wanted you to see how it feels to be hurt." Blazestorm growled. "Rosewing was a nice she-cat, I love _her_, not you."

Holloweye narrowed her eyes. Tears fell from her eyes, then she sunk her claws into his chest. "You _will_ regret this! And just to make sure nobody knows about this..." She continued, and yanked her claws down to his belly and left him there to bleed, then she spread mintleaves over him so nobody could suspect her. Then she licked the blood from her claws, and yanked his fur out of her claws.

Holloweye walked back to camp, but now she hated Rosewing. "Hey um Rosewing, meet me at Snake rock." She mewed to the creamy-red she-cat.

"Okay."

Rosewing and Holloweye met at Snake rock later on that day. "What do you want to talk about?" Rosewing mewed. "I thought you were my friend." She hissed, and pinned her to the ground, clawing at her face. "Are you talking about Blazestorm? He told me everything about you. But I assumed he was lying - because I know you. But apparently I was wrong." She hissed back. Holloweye growled deeply, and bit hard into both of her front paws one by one until she felt something hard between her teeth. "Good luck walking back to camp." She hissed, and picked her up by the scruff and dragged her closer to the rocks. "Enjoy these snakes." She mewed mockingly, and walked quickly away from the rocks as snakes began coming out of the cracks in the rocks, going towards Rosewing.

Holloweye died not too long after that from green cough. And as soon as she awoke, she wasn't in the stars. She was in a pure black forest, no stars. And she was soon met by Bluestar.

"What you've done is not tolerable. You killed intentionally, for the wrong reasons. You're too dark-hearted to join the ranks of StarClan." Bluestar mewed intensely, her blue eyes glowing bright, anger clearly showing in them. "The Dark Forest is where you're being sent as punishment."

Bluestar disappeared, and Holloweye walked deeper into the forest. "Someday I _will_ get my revenge. Someday..."


End file.
